The Cat's Family
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Well its another Kyo story. Rating just to be safe. kyoOC eventual KyoYuki. R&R. A bit different from what i ususally write.
1. Default Chapter

The Cat's Family  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Chapter One: The Cat's Wife  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do own Hoshi, Aya, and Tai though so no stealing!!!!!  
  
Cat: Just to let the readers know that I don't usually write in this style. It's a new way just for this story and I got the idea for writing it this way after I read The Princess Bride By: William Goldman.  
  
Kyo was eating dinner like usual, today was a very usual day. He got up, drank milk, had a fight with Yuki, lost, ate breakfast, walked to school, had another fight, lost and so on, just like normal. Little did he know that today, his biggest and most treasured secret in the world was going to be known. What is the secret you ask, well, Kyo Sohma is married and is the father of two-year-old twins. His lovely wife is Hoshi Sohma, she has white-blond hair and gorgeous ice blue eyes. Hoshi is always smiling and laughing. She loves her husband and two children with all her heart but you see Hoshi Sohma is cursed, no not with the Zodiac but with another curse. She is destined to love the cat, and love him she shall but you see she is cursed with the knowledge of the Empath. Every two hundred years the Sohma family is granted an Empath and she helps the head and the cat but you see the Empath is cursed to die on her eighteenth birthday and you see today, Hoshi is turning eighteen.  
  
Now enough gloom and doom for now, we will have enough of that later, let's talk about something pleasant. Kyo's two children. The twins are two years old and are cursed with the fate of the double animal, the Empaths always give bith to double animals, but anyway, the twins are male and female. The female is the monkey and her name is Aya. She has white- blond hair like her mother but red eyes like her father. The male is the tiger and his name is Tai. He has orange hair like his father but blue eyes like his mother. They love both their parents dearly.  
  
Only two people in the whole Sohma family know that they are married, Akito and Hatori. Let's talk a bit about these two. Akito or Uncle to the twins, fully supports this marriage. 1) He can't do anything about it since the Empath and Cat are supposed to marry and 2) The two of them tried to get to know him and love him like no one else could and 3) He felt that is refreshing to have people stay with him not out of fear but out of love and the bond of friendship. So those reasons were good enough for him so he let the marriage happen. As for Hatori, well he was the doctor present at the twins birth and that is all the explanation that is needed.  
  
Now let's get back to Hoshi. Hoshi was a sweet girl growing and doubly sweet now that she is older. In her eyes everybody was her friend and she could help everybody because you see she could feel emotions and emotions are easier to determine than thoughts especially when you could feel them. But I'm babbling so let's continue. Hoshi saw the good in everybody but she wasn't deceived, she knew Akito was a big bully, through no fault of his own of course, but that didn't stop him from being a bully. That didn't stop Hoshi from loving him though. She knew that Kyo was a monster but she loved him just the same because even though he was hideous on the outside he was beautiful on the inside so she loved him even more. Hoshi knew about her curse and she knew that she was going to die at eighteen, so when she was fourteen (She and Kyo have been dating since they were ten and best friends before that), she asked Akito if Kyo and her could be wed. Akito agreed. On a nice spring day, with cheery blossoms floating around, they were married. When Hoshi was fifteen gave birth to twins. Now on this sunny spring day Hoshi is turning eighteen and it is on this day when Kyo's life will turn updside down and his deepest desire that only himself, his wife, and Akito know about. Today is the day that Hoshi died. Today is the day when Kyo becomes a single father. Today is the day when his deepest desire see's him in a new light. What is his deepest desire you ask. Well that my friends is for another chapter.  
  
TBC...... WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cat's Family  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Chapter Two: The Secret is Reveled  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do own Hoshi, Aya, and Tai though so no stealing!!!!!  
  
Now as I was saying in the being of chapter one Kyo was sitting down eating dinner with Yuki, Torhu, and Shigure when Akito came rushing in. Akito is breathing hard when he busts through the door of Shigure's house (yes, he is going to need a new door) and kneels down next to Kyo breathing heavily. "You have to come home." Kyo lifts his head and looks directly into Akito's eyes. Kyo can get away with this because Akito allows it. "What's wrong?" "It's your wife, it's Hoshi." "What about Hoshi?" Kyo is standing up now and moving towards the ruined front door. "She's turned eighteen today." "Yes, so?" "Empaths......." "HOSHI!" Kyo pulls on his shoes, and rushes out the hole that used to be a door. "AKITO YOU STAY HERE! I'LL SEND SOMEBODY TO PICK YOU UP!" And then Kyo is lost to the woods running full speed towards main house.  
  
Now let's stay at Shigure's for a bit. "What do you mean his wife?" This is Yuki speaking and you can tell he's jealous. Yuki has had a crush on Kyo and the realization that Kyo is married doesn't sit well, especially since just last night he had a dream that he and Kyo.... I'm not going to go into that. "Kyo is married to Hoshi, so yes I believe that makes her his wife." "Well is she going to be okay, will I get to meet her?" This is Torhu speaking. "No and probably not." "Akito!" That is Shigure. "Well its true. Hoshi is an Empath and Empaths are cursed to die on their eighteenth birthday and today Hoshi is eighteen. But you will get to meet his children." Akito turns to look at Yuki and says: "Hoshi told me to tell you to stop being so shy and go for it, Kyo's going to need your help." And that is all Akito can say because his ride just came to pick him up.  
  
Let's get back to Kyo. Kyo ran into the room Hoshi was laying in, her face a deathly pale but there is a smile on those rosy lips, though they are starting to loose color. "Hoshi." "My lovely cat, come here." Kyo moves to her bedside. "I can't loose you Hoshi, my star. How will I go on, I don't know the first thing about raising children." "Koibito, don't be sad for my passing because I am happy. I gave you happiness, I gave birth to two beautiful children and I had befriended an unbefriendable man." She smiles; "I am content in my lot in life and I had lived happily. I can not have wished for anything better. Just promise me Kyo that you will love our children with all your heart and you will follow your heart to your hearts desire because I know your desire wants you just as much. Do not be sad my love because my body is simply leaving this world, while as my spirit dances with the clouds my memories will live forever here on Earth in your heart." And with that said, Hoshi draws her last breath and her sparkling blue eyes close but as always as in life there is a smile on her lips. Kyo buries a tear streaked face to her chest as he holds her close. "I promise, Hoshi, I promise. May you be at peace." He lays her down on the bed and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. Aya and Tai look up at him. "Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" Aya says hugging him tightly when Kyo bend down to embrace her. "Yes, your Mommy is going to be okay now." "Daddy, when is Mommy going to wake up? I want to play with her." Tai looks up at him with big eyes, just like his mother. "I don't know how to say this children. But....Mommy is going to wake up. Mommy went on a trip and it will be awhile before we see her again." The toddlers start to sob "I WANT MOMMY!" "Children, children, look at me Mommy wants us to be happy, she said that she was going to be at peace now, so we must not cry because then Mommy will be upset. But never forget that your Mommy loves you with her whole heart." "You promise Daddy that we'll see Mommy again." "Yes, Aya one day, when the time is right you will see Mommy again." "Daddy, I'll be a big boy for you and help take care of things." "That's my boy Tai! Now, I have a question how do the two of you feel in Daddy getting you another Daddy?" "Another Daddy?" Aya asks confused. "Yes, sweetie, Mommy want to see me get together with him." "It will make you and Mommy happy?" "Yes Tai, it will." "Then its okay with us!" The twins yell together. Kyo smiles and hugs the children tightly. Kyo looks upward, "Yes, Hoshi I think I can be happy."  
  
TBC..... WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Cat's Family  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Chapter Three: The Desire Relived  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do own Hoshi, Aya, and Tai though so no stealing!!!!!  
  
Okay let's recap: Kyo was eating dinner, Akito came rushing in, it turns out that Yuki has a crush on Kyo and Kyo just held his wife as she died. Now I don't mean to sound cruel but I'm going to skip the funeral. So now Kyo is at Shigure's house (he's still in school, so he doesn't want to have to drop out or anything to get a job, not that he's lazy he just wants a good job so he is still living with Shigure) the twins are asleep and Kyo is gazing out the window watching the moon and the stars dance in the night sky. That is how Yuki finds him.  
  
Let's look at this from Yuki's Point of View. I can't make a move on him now, he just lost his wife but I want him so much. I know that's wrong of me but I can't help it. I want to hold him and kiss him and do those things in real life that we do in my dreams. (Yuki drifts for a while until I come and whack him upside the head to get him back on track). But, I should wait a bit. That's what is mind says. But his mind is not in possession of his body his heart is and his heart is saying to go in there and kiss him breathless among other things....but let's not get into detail. Yuki opens the door to Kyo's room and gazes in awe at the figure that is silhouetted in the light of the moon.  
  
Kyo turns and gazes into the amethyst eyed gaze of his deepest desire. "I know how you feel because I feel it to." Kyo walks to Yuki and pulls him into a tight embrace. "But, it feels so right yet I feel so guilty." "Don't worry about it Yuki, Hoshi wants this for the two of us and I think I need your help. No, I don't think, I know I'm going to need your help in raising the twins. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Yuki and Hoshi knew that so I don't feel like I'm betraying her when I say I love you because she would have wanted me to say that." "I love you to Kyo." Kyo leans down and kisses Yuki firmly on the mouth, the start of a new future and in the night sky a star shines brighter than ever.  
  
END. WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
